yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Vacation at Disneyland
The Vacation at Disneyland is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, her friends, and their families go on a vacation to the World of Disney to visit Mickey Mouse, his friends, and the Pines Twins' old friends: Iago, Genie, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, Chewbacca, K-2SO, C2-B5, L3-37, Wreck-It Ralph, Herbie the Love Bug, Giselle, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred, and Wasabi, Mini-Max, Louis, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin and Archimedes, and many other Disney characters, Pixar characters, Star Wars characters, and Marvel characters. They are going to have fun at Disneyland by going to Disneyland, Pixar Animation Studios, the Muppet Show, Star Wars World, and Marvel Land. Packing up for Disneyland/Arriving at Disneyland/Seeing Mickey Mouse and friends Visiting Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction/Going to the Disney Animation Going to Star Wars World/Lightsaber and force practice/Piloting the flyers Going to Marvel Land/Visiting Animal Kingdom/Going to see the Muppet Vision 3D Visiting Gravity Falls/Yuna and her friends pick suvaniers/Going back to Equestria Trivia *Princess Yuna, her friends, and their families will go on a vacation to Disneyland to visit Mickey Mouse, his friends and the Pines Twins' old friends: Iago, Genie, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper (C1-10P), Chewbacca, K-2SO, C2-B5, L3-37, Wreck-It Ralph, Herbie the Love Bug, Giselle, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred, and Wasabi, Mini-Max, Louis the Alligator, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Philoctetes (a.k.a. Phil), Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin and Archimedes, and many other Disney characters, Pixar characters, Star Wars characters and Marvel characters. *Yuna and her friends will meet the Disney characters, the Disney Princesses, the Star Wars characters, Marvel characters, and the Pixar characters. *The heroes will stay at All Star Movies Resort from All Star Resorts. *Lightning, Cruz, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Jeff Gorvette, Francesco Bernoulli, Danny Swervez, Brick Yardley, Chase Racelott, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, RC, Herbie, Giselle, Yuna, and Snowdrop will race at Disneyland Racing Valley. *Yuna and her friends will do lightsaber and force training with Rey at the Jedi Master Training at Star Wars World. *Yuna, Pacifica Northwest, Vanellope von Schweetz, Solarna, Sharon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders' human counterparts will ride on the Incredicoaster at Pixar Pier near Pixar Animation Studios. *Yuna and her friends will get frozen treats, including the Mickey Mouse Ice Cream Bars, the Mickey Ice Cream Sandwiches, Sea Salt Ice Cream and Lemon Ice Cream, from Adorable Snowman's Snow Cones at Pixar Pier. *The heroes will pack clothes, pajamas, the DVDs and Blu-rays of Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, My Little Pony collection, Equestria Girls collection, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4, The Incredibles, Incredibles 2, A Bug's Life and A Goofy Movie, snacks, laptops, DVD and Blu-ray players, the Journals, flashlights and black lights. *Yuna and her friends will play Disney videogames including Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Mater-National Championship, Cars: Race-O-Rama, Cars 2: The Video Game, Cars 3: Driven to Win, Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, Toy Story 3, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph: The Video Game, Planes: The Video Game, Planes: Fire & Rescue (videogame), LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, Goofy's Funhouse, Hercules (videogame) and LEGO The Incredibles. Songs and Music Scores #When You Wish Upon a Star - Princess Yuna #Train's a Comin (from Dumbo (2019)) - (when Yuna and the others travels to Disneyland on the Night Express) Transcript *The Vacation at Disneyland (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225